


Capture The Flag

by GothicWolf03



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Brother vs. Sister, Gen, Snowball Fight, clara is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicWolf03/pseuds/GothicWolf03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its winter and business is slow, so Clara decides to organize a snowball fight with the other kids and the Frye twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capture The Flag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> For StupidLegit, here is a Clara O'Dea story ;)

Inside the empty tavern, Clara was busy wiping away the dirty mugs while singing a soft tune to occupy her lonely time. Chairs were stacked on top of the table, and the only light that peeped through the windows was from the morning sun. A snowstorm last night had the whole city of London barren; no one dared to venture out into the unforgiving cold, afraid they would slip on the cobblestones and bust a limb or two.

Clara didn’t mind the silence; she had been working hard this past month that some peace and quiet was all she needed at this moment. Cleansing the last mug, her head shot up when the doors to the tavern opened, making the young brunette shiver from the small gust of wind coming inside. Seeing who it was, Clara immediately stopped what she was doing and greeted the young boy.

“Timmy, is everything set?”

He nodded, his chubby cheeks flushed red from the weather outside. “Aye, the others are over at Hyde Park waiting for you.”

“Alright. Let me change first and then we can go.”

After the O’Dea girl retired her uniform for a more comforting outfit, the two kids exited the tavern and carefully strolled down the frozen streets. They laughed as they held their tongues out for the snowflakes to land on, giggling as the cold substance dissolved in their mouths.

Clara rubbed her green mittens together, brushing the furry brown coat closer to her body. Glancing back at Timmy, she asked, “Did you manage to contact the twins yet?”

“Harry left a while ago to fetch for them, but we haven’t heard from him since.” The pair stopped in front of the small crowd of children, all eagerly peering up at them with wide eyes.

Clara cleared her throat, making her way into the center. “Alright, while we wait for the others to return, we need to establish teams and hiding places. Do we have the flags?” She brightly smiled when two kids held up the handmade stitched flags in the air. “Good! Form two groups and make sure to pick a captain.”

Everyone hastily reached for one another as they formed their groups, though there seemed to be an uneven amount. The young barmaid counted the heads out loud, frowning when she discovered that indeed one group had a disadvantage over the other, but then she remembered that Harry and the twins had yet to return.

“Okay, build your defenses. Remember, we are only playing within this area, so do not go outside the park. When Harry returns with Jacob and Evie, then its war.”

Clara went to join the kids by the lake while Tommy followed the other group towards the tiny bridge. She instructed each of them to work together and form barriers, and the kids wasted no time in scooping snow with their cupped hands. While they were busy, Clara called to another boy watching from the sideline.

“Jake, you’re in charge of the flag. Make sure they don’t steal it,” she ordered.

The red-headed boy nodded, taking a few other kids with him as they ran into the maze of snow-covered trees.

The young girl couldn’t contain her excitement, heart rapidly beating in her chest as she helped form the walls of the fort together. She laughed with the other girls when part of their fort fell apart, starting all over as they built an even higher defense barrier.

“Clara!”

She turned to the voice that called to her in the cold air, smiling as she ran up to the twins, hugging them around their waists. “You came!”

Jacob grinned, rubbing the top of her head affectionately. “Of course. We wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

“So, what side are we on?” Evie asked.

“As long as you both are against each other, I don’t mind which team you choose. Just remember, you get hit and you’re out. Oh, and no weapons.” The last part she sternly eyed the younger twin, remembering the last time he had accidentally nicked a kid’s hand.

Jacob laughed, shaking his sister’s shoulders. “I can’t wait to finally defeat you.”

“Me? Bet you won’t survive a few minutes after the game has started,” she confidently stated, giving a wink to Clara. “I’ll stick with Clara. You go on with Harry.”

“You will eat your own words, dear sister,” he promised before waving back to the other kids as he left towards the direction of the other group.

“Alright, what is our strategy?” Evie whispered, huddling the group together.

Clara smiled, gesturing towards the wooden area behind them. “I had Jake take the flag deep within the forest. I bet the other team hid theirs underneath the bridge because the river is slippery.”

Evie nodded. “Good, we need to divide ourselves into smaller groups and spread out. We’ll have three people guard the forest from any intruders. I’ll take half of the team towards the bridge, while you and your half meet under the statue square where I am sure the battle will take place.”

“You can count on me, boss.” Clara mocked saluted her before taking her own members towards her destination, Evie and her small group stealthily sneaking the other way towards the enemy's encampment.

Not a single movement could be detected, which worried Clara. She hoped the others weren’t here yet, double-checking the benches and behind lamp posts, relieved to find that they reached the square first.

“Quick, make as many snowballs as you can before they arrive.” The others obediently followed her demands, rapidly working on the pile of snow.

While they were busy constructing small spherical snowballs, Clara heard an animalistic shout from the distance, making her slowly turn to the large group coming towards them. Her eyes widened when she realized that almost the entire opposing team was charging at them, snowballs in hand. Jacob, the only tall one in the group, was also part of the charging hoard, and he was gaining speed on them.

 _So that’s his plan?_ She thought it was pretty reckless for Jacob to charge at once with everyone. That means that no one was guarding the flag, and the thought made Clara snort. _Very typical of him._

Her snide remark instantly washed away, paling as snowballs fired into the air.

“Everyone take cover!” she yelled.

Her team all shrieked, giggling as they fired back on the others, successfully managing to tumble down a few kids into the big heap of snow. One of them was harshly hit by a snowball, falling back into the snow while brushing off the substance from her clothes.

“Ha, take that!” Jacob yelled, laughing maniacally as he threw more snowballs.

Clara pushed a kid out of the way, freezing as the snowball swished past her face by a few inches. She breathed a sigh of relief, throwing her own weapon at the charger who dared to cross her. She jumped up in joy when he fell down.

Looking at Jacob’s half-crazed face, Clara squealed as she ran away from him.

“Come back here, Clara!”

“Leave me alone!” Her tiny legs quickly moved in break-neck speed, almost tripping as she heard his footsteps gaining on her. She panted heavily, eyes pleading towards the older Frye twin that appeared into the area. “Evie, HELP!”

“Duck Clara!”

Clara did as instructed, seeing snowballs fly over her awed face. She saw Jacob’s horrific face, dodging each snowball with difficulty while eyeing his sister, who rushed past him with the blue object in hand.

“Oi! She has the flag!”

“Run Evie!” Clara called to her team, yelling orders at them to defend the elder twin as Evie made a run for the woods where their home base was. Jacob and his team didn’t bother fighting back their enemies, their sole focus on the female assassin that entered the forest.

Meanwhile, Evie was starting to lose her breath, slowing down in her sprint as she tightly clutched onto the flag. Small puffs of white smoke escaped from her chapped lips, her sides burning like hell, but she willed herself to continue.

Only when she felt a strong force hit against her back did she stumble over, releasing the flag as she was caked with snow.

“Dammit, Jacob!” She spat out snow from her mouth, angrily hitting the ground as her brother laughed from behind. She begrudgingly allowed him to help her up, crossing her arms as she glared at him. “I was so close.”

“Sorry, sister. But this time, I win!” He picked up the flag and shoved it behind his pants.

She smirked. “Not until you find our flag.”

“Not to worry, you did a good job in showing us your hideout,” he said, chuckling from her annoyed expression. He waved back at the remainder of his team, narrowing his eyes at the six kids left. “What happened?”

“Clara and the others got the rest of ‘em,” one sadly replied. “She’s right behind us.”

“That’s . . . not good. C’mon, to victory!” He charged his fist in the air, the others mimicking his action as they ran deeper into the forest.

Jake, the red-headed boy who had patiently waited with the two other kids, instantly sat up from the beastly calls in front of them. He could make out several dark shadows of the opposing team, and his eyes widened as Jacob came into view.

“Quick, defend the flag!”

The other two were petrified, stepping back in fear as the taller man came closer, and his toothy grin made them feel like fresh meat waiting to be devoured.

“Where are you guys goin’?” Jake was starting to worry, not liking how alone he felt up against the leader of the Rooks.

“Sorry, every kid for himself!” They screamed, running away from the base and grunting as they were hit by their enemy.

Jacob couldn’t have been any happier—the flag was his for the taking!

His tall frame loomed over the cowering boy, a snowball in hand as he stared him off. “Now, are you going to hand it over, or are we going to do this the hard way?”

“Go on, do it. Or are you a coward?” Jake bravely taunted, the flag secured behind his back.

“Alright.” The little boy ‘oomphed’ as he was hit in the face, then pushed over to the side.

Taking the fallen flag, Jacob proudly held it up high for all to see. His team roared, clapping their hands as they all embraced him in a giant bear hug.

“Okay lot, let’s take this back—”

“FIRE!”

He hadn’t heard her approach, so Jacob was completely vulnerable to the hundreds of tiny snowballs that collided with his chest. The others beside him screamed, they too getting hit as they collapsed onto the frozen earth.

Jacob sadly looked to the little barmaid that approached him, hand dramatically clutched against his snow-padded shirt. “I’ve been shot. Curse you, Clara O’Dea! _Curse you_!”

“Thank you,” she cutely replied, snatching the yellow flag from behind him. She walked slowly to the big hill, her team cheering behind her as she unfurled the flag at the top. “This is our land! And now, we take over theirs!”

Everyone yelled in agreement, picking her up as Clara was hoisted in the air. She giggled, waving her arms back and forth at the twins who watched from the sidelines.

Evie smirked, looking back at her defeated brother. “You lost to a kid?”

“So? You lost to me, and that’s saying something.”

“Don’t remind me . . .” she muttered under her breath. Nevertheless, the two clapped as they went to Clara’s side, the younger Frye placing the kid on his shoulder.

“So, Miss O’Dea, what do you propose we do now?”

Clara playfully took his top hat, placing the warm hat on her head as she rubbed her chin in thought. She snapped her fingers together, her brown eyes instantly lighting up. “We play another round!”

The kids all consented, tugging on Jacob’s coat and Evie’s sleeves as they wanted them to stay with them longer.

Jacob laughed. “Alright, but this time I’m on your side.”

“No, she’s on my team, Jacob. Find your own partner.”

“What? You already had your turn! I’m on her team now.”

“No you’re not!”

Clara sweat-dropped from their ensuing argument, not wanting to listen to their hostile shouts any longer and instead focused on the smiling faces of her friends. _Oh well, at least some things never change._

She concluded that this was indeed the best snow day of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Clara is too cute! XD
> 
> Also, I wanted to thank all of you guys for kudoing/following me! You guys are awesome; hugs all around!


End file.
